


It Was Fast But Not What It Seemed

by CardboarianNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Assumed one-sided relationship, Dom!Jack, I don't know what I want!Jack Morrison, M/M, SEP-ERA and Post-Recall, Sex Pollen, Smut, angst ending, how sex pollen can fuck up a relationship decades down the road, ray of sunshine!Gabriel Reyes, sub!gabe, sudden mutual attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: Jack Morrison's first sentence out of his mouth when he met Gabriel Reyes at the Soldier Enhancement Program was to ask Gabriel to be his boyfriend. What he never expected was for him to agree to it and for Jack to quickly second guess himself right after.The serum being injected into them had sexual arousal as a side effect to make things even more difficult.





	

Dear mother and father in heaven:

 

I fucked up.

 

John ‘Jack’ Morrison was at the height of his physical prowess and invited to join a super secret military program to become a super soldier. He was as high as a kite when they all arrived on site to begin their training to become super soldiers, the pride of the United States military and he went and fucked up his introduction. Not like he stuttered something or said he did something embarrassing in college to break the ice, he full on went and outed himself to hot, eligible, stud Gabriel Reyes.

 

“Hi, Gabriel Reyes.” The tall, dark, and handsome man spoke plainly as he held his hand out to Jack.

 

Jack was always good at keeping his feelings on lowdown, or at least he THOUGHT so until he took Gabriel’s hand to shake it and nervously asked the dumbest question of his life.

 

“Jack Morrison. Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

\--

 

Jack locked himself immediately in his connecting room when Gabriel and himself got their keys to their ‘apartment’ and put on his headphones to blast out his stupid fucking ears.

 

He remembered Gabriel’s face go from uninterested to highly amused as he shook Jack’s limp noodle hand while the other man was trying to kill himself where he stood.

 

“Sure, and nice to meet you too, Jackie.” He grinned wolfishly, the other whistling and making remarks about how fast Morrison was to the punch making Jack absolutely mortified.

 

Him and his big fat mouth. Seriously.

 

Jack rolled over onto his stomach on the small cot, burying his face in it as he let out a deep sigh. He had a feeling that Gabriel was just playing along to embarrass him further for that sudden and unwanted advancement; That or he played along so Jack wouldn’t get isolated right off the bat for his stupid question and planned on shooting him down later in private. Jack didn’t know which was worse, to be honest. 

 

Okay. That’s dumb. The first option would be the worst since they were going to be watching his back in combat situations but his stupid ass somehow thought the two were comparable. Fuck his fragile ego and his impulsive ass.

 

Jack tossed and turned on the bed over and over, cringing as his mind tortured him by replaying the whole thing just to further let the whole thing sink in. A knock on his door went ignored but he begrudgingly got up the second time and shut off his music as he went to answer it. Gabriel was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed across his shirt, and changed out of his uniform for sweat shirt and pants.

 

Ah. Looks like it’s time for Gabriel to let him down.

 

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his blond head as he looked up sheepishly at Gabriel. “Look. About earlier, I’m sorry that I embarrassed you in front of everyone else and I know you don’t actually want to be my… partner. Can we start over?” He asked honestly.

 

Gabriel quirked a brow at him and smirked in amusement. “Really? You’re not interested at all?”

 

Jack fumbled a bit at that. “Are you teasing me?”

 

His grin grew even wider as Jack’s face grew redder in embarrassment. “You’re something else all together. That’s not a bad thing at all, in my book.”

 

Now Jack was hopelessly confused by all of this and was he praising him or just being a shit? It could be either way from how amazing that smile looked on that resting bitch face he saw him wear all the way to the facility. It ruffled Jack’s feather to no end and his mouth just spat out what he was thinking without filter.

 

“Is that suppose to be your idea of a pick-up line?!”

 

Gabriel was laughing hard, practically keeling over as he slapped his knee. God, Jack wanted to deck him right in the face and kiss that sly smile right off his face as he finally calmed down. He wiped the corners of his eyes and gently put a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

 

“You and me? I think I would like that a lot. But only if you’re really up for it too.” Gabriel smiled.

 

Jack honestly was having trouble comprehending all of this. Was this complete stranger REALLY okay with being the boyfriend of a guy he literally hadn’t spoken a word to before? Was this all some kind of weird game for him? Red flags were popping up everywhere for Jack and suddenly he was uncomfortable with the whole thing.

 

“L-listen… Sometimes I speak before I think about things and you seem like an alright kind of guy-”

 

“Oh?”

 

Jack looked up and felt his heart sink oddly as he watched the beaming man’s face drop back into a mask of indifference, definitely not as cold as with everyone else but it was enough of a change that it made him nervous.

 

“It’s fine.” Gabriel spoke casually, his eyes showing him to be a lot more supportive than the rest of his face when he spoke. “Didn’t mean to come off as overly eager.”

 

“It’s alright. Thank you for understanding.” Jack put a hand to his chest as he sighed in relief that his roommate was an understanding fellow, at the very least. 

 

Gabriel took his hand off of Jack’s shoulder but gave it two reassuring pats before backing off. “Glad to know now but I came here to let you know that we’re up for our physicals. They said you should change into sweats FYI.” 

 

“Gotcha. I’ll get changed around. You can go, if you want.” Jack smiled and watched his roommate nod his head as he turned to leave while Jack closed the door to get changed around.

 

\--

 

Jack arrived at the medic bay ten minutes after Gabriel and his eyes couldn't believe was he was seeing. There was four examination tables with fucking body restraints on them and Gabriel was stripped down to his jockstrap on one of them that was standing upright. Two doctors in white coats were injecting him with some kind of fluid and Jack was about to run the fuck out of the room until a third doctor ushered him away to a curtained off section of the room.

 

“Hello, Morrison.” The doctor spoke pleasantly as he guided Jack to sit on a normal-looking examination table and oddly ignored addressing his rank. Jack hopped up on the examination table nervously as he heard what had to be Gabriel’s moans from the other side of the curtains; a weird mix of pain and pleasure in the sound but Jack shoved the thoughts aside. “Although we are a bit more lenient than other military programs we still expect you to show up on time for your examinations and injections.” The doctor spoke as he picked up a tablet from one of the chairs near the examination table. “No one likes to go through his alone, you see.”

 

Oh. Oh shit. Was that why they were both supposed to come down together?

 

“Please take all of your clothes off and stand on the scale.” The doctor methodically spoke, not even batting an eye as Jack hopped off the table and stripped off all of this clothing. Jack was mortified as he covered his privates and stood on the cold scale as the doctor meticulously moved the dials back and forth before making him stand up straight so they could record his height. He was order to turn around, face forward and was forced to stand still as the doctor took a measuring table to his body like a seamstress would.

 

Everything was touched, thankfully with fresh gloves covering the doc’s hands, to record the length and width of his muscle groups sans his penis. The humiliation conga line didn't end there as he was whisked back to the examination table; the doctor started collecting samples with cotton swabs and nothing was off limits. So many ziplock baggies filled and labeled with the part of the body it had invaded filled the surgical tray on the stand next to examination table that Jack was almost concerned what they would find with so many tests they planned on running.

 

For all the intrusive swabbing of his body parts, Jack was almost surprised that there wasn’t a prostate examination to go with it as he was escorted out behind the curtain after he pulled on a jockstrap provided to him. It all clicked unsurprisingly that there was a removable hole from the restraint tables and the second doctor was busy doing the rectal probing to Gabriel while the other continued to do injections. Jack held his clothing tighter to his chest as he was escorted past Gabriel.

 

The jockstrap was pushed aside so his roommate’s rather plump cock was fully erect in the air with a bead of precum running down the underside of his length, his body sweating- Jack had to look away as he was asked to climb onto the table and had his clothing taken away from him. His doctor and another one that came out from the wood works guided him to lie down and started strapping his limbs down with the heavy reinforced-leather restrains. Jack felt like shit as his thoughts kept going back to Gabriel and his eyes disobeyed him into not looking at his roommate. Once Jack was fully secured to the table, the doctors made his table slowly stand upright like Gabriel’s and Jack realized Gabriel was looking over at him with heavy-lidded eyes. 

 

“Y-you doing okay, Gabe?” Jack ended up blathering out as he felt his face heat up from how good Gabriel looked with his face flushed and body sweating. 

 

“Second time…” Gabriel weakly chuckled between heavy breaths.

 

“‘Second’ what?” Jack asked nervously.

 

“Orgasm.” Gabriel breathed as he turned his head back to face forward and roll his head back as a moan came out from his lips.

 

Before Jack could think Gabriel was a needle freak the doctor clicked their tongue in annoyance.

 

“One of the side effects of the serum is sexual arousal, is what he means. Anyways, we will begin the injections now and you may feel pain and swelling at the injection sites as we administrator them.”

 

“Isn't that suppose to happen afterwards?” Jack asked.

 

“No.” The doctors and Gabriel spoke firmly in unison.

 

\--

 

They weren't lying when they said there would be pain. Jack was never needle-shy before but Jesus they were using such big needles that he felt more like live stock on the farm back home than a human. He could feel the thick fucking flowing into his veins like they were trying to push gelatin through the needles. Jack was in pain and did his best not to cry, shamelessly focusing of Gabriel’s moans to distract him as he was getting a third prostate massage by the doctor behind him. He wondered when the shit getting pumped into him would get to work instead of making him flaccid as a defaulted balloon in the winter.

 

Gabriel was a mess of sexual bliss beside him and Jack was envious that they had long stop poking him to just help get him off. A few times he would was one of Gabe’s doctors pump his cock with a lubricated gloved hand but Gabriel wasn't nearly as loud when they were stimulating him from behind.

 

“Faster!” He would whimper to no avail as the doctor behind him likely kept the same pace and it made Jack so hot before another jello shot was injected into someplace new to kill the feeling. 

 

Jack wanted him so badly now. He wanted to bend Gabriel over his knees and just finger him until he was a shameless mess like he was now. A heat was slowly starting to warm his body and Jack prayed it wasn't a fucking allergic reaction or some shit. He continued to watch Gabriel be prodded and soon he was starting to ache something bad against his jockstrap.

 

The haze got so bad that he must have been running his stupid mouth to Gabriel because now Gabe was looking at him and visibly trembling against his restraints. There was something so gratifying about being able to affect such a manly and muscular man such as Gabriel by just talking to him and it made the needles that much more tolerable if he could have this. 

 

“God, you’re so good, Gabe.” Jack purred shamelessly with his husky voice. “It feel good to get touched like that, Big Guy?”

 

Gabriel came hard, his head jerking back hard against the table as his hips desperately tried to thrust, white strings of cum shooting out with every buck onto the floor and grunt hard with every exertion. Jack quickly came right after and he hadn't even noticed that they captured the sample in a cup while he orgasmed. 

 

They gagged Jack quickly after they collected the sample and continued to conduct their poking and prodding while the two were intently focused on each other.

 

\--

 

Jack had only three orgasms to Gabriel’s four by the end of the session and they were wiped off, re-clothed, and sent away with a discrete white bag filled with condoms, lube, and over-the-counter pain medicine. He didn't like the presumptuous behavior of the medical staff that the two of them were going to have sex just because he ran his mouth and Gabriel just happened to orgasm. Jack flopped into bed after tossing the bag onto the floor and crawling into his bed, safe from prodding fingers for now. He needed the distance from Gabriel anyways and was glad that there was an opened room separating their rooms because he had a feeling that he might not be quite done yet.

 

He hated the doctors sticking their fingers up his ass to work off the side effects of the serum in a safe environment and Gabriel kind of got his hopes up that their fingers were made of gold with how loud he was being. Jack needed his cock pumped and to hear and see Gabriel in order to work off his frustration quickly. Funny how having an attractive man next to you orgasming could easily get you off.

 

Jack pulled on his headphones and played a relaxing playlist as he drifted off to sleep.

 

\--

 

He woke feeling like a train hit him the next day and threw up onto the floor next to his bed. Ever part of him hurt like hell and the sheets were caked in sweat. Jack thought it was weird that they had the day off in their schedules after injections and now he knew why. Not wanting to lay in the cold sheets, Jack slowly rolled himself out of bed and stripped the sheets off the cot to toss them into a pile in the corner of the room. He stepped around the mess he made earlier and picked up the white bag to pull the bottle of pills out. Jack then unlocked his door and stepped out where he could hear someone dry heaving into the bathroom toilet.

 

Christ, he thought HE had it bad.

 

Jack went over to the kitchen and filled two cups with cold water, popping two tablets into his mouth before downing half of his glass. He carried Gabriel's in his hand along with the bottle of pills in the other as he sluggishly made his way into the bathroom and set the items on the sink counter before going back to grab his glass of water. Jack sat down next to Gabriel in the tiny bathroom, having to sit down in the shower in order to give Gabe enough breathing space. 

 

“Thanks.” Gabriel spoke weakly, arms draped over the toilet seat and a blanket wrapped around his waist for warmth, still in his sweats like Jack was. He was a cold sweating like of shit like Jack was but didn't seem to object to Jack stretching out his legs and tucking them under the blanket next to his leg.

 

Jack took a sip from his cup and sighed as he rested his head back against the shower wall. “You think they could have warned us about this shit.”

 

Gabriel groaned softly as he pushed his forehead down against the seat of the toilet. He was too busy trying to control his nausea and had been for a while if the bags under his eyes were an indicator of the lack of sleep. Oh yeah, Jack got off real easy if he only puked once and felt fine afterwards. 

 

“You need anything?” Jack asked sympathetically, wanting to rub his back and talk to him reassuringly but too afraid to even try. Are they even considered friends right now if Jack dirty to him once while he was getting rubbed off? Okay, Jack wanted to talk more but the gag sort of took that ability from him. Shit. This was a mess and a half.

 

“Just stay…?”

 

Jack pushed his conflicted feelings aside and nodded his head. He couldn't leave someone suffering alone regardless of the grey area between them. Not when Gabriel said it like that, anyways.

 

“I got nothing to do.” Jack chuckled softly as he took another drink from his glass. “Well, I’ll have to clean up more floor sometime.” He joked.

 

Gabriel started to dry heave again and Jack slapped his palm to his forehead as he watched his roommate grip the toilet seat with a vice-grip, his body trying to force out nothing but stomach acid. It looked painful as it sounded and after almost a minute of Gabriel over exerting himself he set his cup on the shower floor and crawled over to Gabriel’s side to rub slow circles on his back. He might be crossing the line but Gabriel said nothing as he hacked and coughed deeply and more importantly didn't shove him away.

 

Eventually Gabe’s stomach did settle and he went back to slumping up against the toilet seat like it was a pillow. He was so tired and sick that it hurt to just look at him. Jack was in pain too but at least he had nausea under control and wanted to be there for him unlike yesterday when he arrived late, making Gabe go through that experience alone instead of them together. Jack’s hand continue to rub Gabe’s back as the other man relaxed against the toilet. It made him wonder how bad Gabe’s room was if he instantly got sick thinking about it.

 

Eventually Gabe fell asleep and Jack opted to relieve himself in the shower, using the remaining water in his glass to wash the floor off before getting to work on cleaning both of their room. For as badly as Gabriel gagged, his room wasn't that bad at all. Some vomit on his sheets but it wasn't that bed so Jack strip the whole thing down and carried it out into the living space to deposit it on the ground before getting his own sheets to toss it into the pile. He found a bucket and a scrub brush in the closet along with some bleach and filled up the bucket as he followed the dilution instructions on the back. Jack then carried the bucket into his room and started cleaning no matter how much his limbs protested the strain.

 

\--

 

Jack apparently fell asleep scrubbing the floor because there was a doctor next to him and he was on his cot, sheets completely changed and they were taking his temperature with a temple reader. “Huh?” He asked the doctor intelligently.

 

“No one answered the door for the linens crew so they came and got us.” The doctor explained simply. “You don't have to clean your floors on your off days if it was an injection day prior, by the way.” They helpfully added.

 

Jack rolled his eyes as he felt his cheeks heat up. “Thanks, I guess…” He pulled himself out of his own ass as he remembered Gabriel sleeping on the toilet. “About Gabriel Reyes...?”

 

“Moved him to his bed and applied an IV drip to get his fluids back up.” They remarked plainly as they logged their notes into their tablet. “Nothing uncommon.”

 

Jack mouthed a ‘thank you’ to the ceiling before looking back over the doctor and saw them still typing away. “What about me?” He asked curiously.

 

That drew a chuckle from the doctor. “You’re fine, Morrison. Not a bad reaction at all considering the strain you put yourself through in the exam chamber.”

 

Jack blinked and blinked again. “Huh?”

 

The doctor stood up from the edge of the bed and gave him a smile. “You might have sprained a few fingers yesterday. Try to relax more next time, is what I'm saying.” They then left with a pleasant ‘bye’ and Jack took a second to process that bit before flipping around so he could bury his face into his pillow to poorly try to suffocate himself.

 

\--

 

A knock of his door was all the time Jack was given before the door was opened and Gabriel Reyes walked right in like he owned the place, wearing pants and a dark grey hoodie with a beanie covering his head. Jack groaned and pulled the covers over his head. “Go away.” He said on reflex, an old habit from when his parents walked in on him since he didn't have a lock on his door, doing something bad or not because he valued his privacy.

 

“Come on, Jackie. They just pulled my line out and I feel like I can walk a mile right now.” Gabriel spoke casually as he approached the bed. “Keywords being ‘walking’, of course.” He snickered.

 

“How do you have so much energy?” Jack huffed from under the warmth of his blanket cocoon.

 

“I maybe have brought visited the mess before coming in here? Get up, Jackie, it’s one in the afternoon and you lunch will get cold.” 

 

Jack groaned and begrudgingly sat up on his bed, letting the sheets fall from his aching shoulders to his waist before finally climbing out and feeling his aching everything ache all at once. “I'm up now. Can I change in peace?” He huffed in annoyance as Gabriel was just casually leaning back against his wall.

 

“I guess. Nothing I haven't seen.” Gabriel shrugged his shoulders before turning and walking out, closing the door behind him without being asked. He could be polite in some ways, it seemed, but Jack felt his cheeks warm at Gabe’s point that they both saw each other naked. Naked and getting finger fucked in front of each other. Jack face continued to grow redder as he went to his tiny dresser and pulled out his clothing for the day; Simple pair of black capris, new boxers, and his favorite dark blue sweater.

 

Gabriel was watching a pre-recorded program on the holotv when Jack walked out and curiosity over that interesting smell in the air brought him over to the two person table to see an out-of-this-world sight.

 

“Steak?! Actual grilled steak and a fucking potato?!” Jack asked incredulously and shot a look to Gabriel’s beaned head at the couch.

 

“Yeah. Apparently the mess hall guys will give you want you want if you’ll cook it yourself. There’s a grill outside and everything.” Gabe spoke casually and waved his hand at Jack without turning away from his show. “Roberts down the hall is the one you want to thank cause I merely asked for a favor.”

 

“‘Roberts’? You actually talked to people on the bus ride, Reyes?!” Jack laughed as he went to the sink to fill a glass of water. Gabe already left the salt and pepper shakers out on the table along with the silverware. A washed plate rested in the strainer by the sink and Jack felt pretty good that Gabe was good at cleaning up after himself as he went back over to the table to sit down.

 

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean, Morrison?” Gabriel turned around sharply to huff at Jack since he was sitting on the side where Jack could see him without turning around at the table. “You calling me an antisocial prick?” He spoke with absolutely no spite in his words and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that showed he was bullshitting with him.

 

Jack couldn't help but laugh as he picked up his knife and fork to start cutting into his warm steak, shaking his head lightly. “I’m just saying that your face doesn't do you any favors when making friends so I'm surprised you talked to anyone on the ride over.”

 

Now Gabriel was grinning smugly. “So, you admit to watching me during the four hour ride over here, Jackie?” 

 

Shit. Walked right into a trap!

 

Jack nipped lightly on his lower lip as he continued cutting up his food like he wasn't shaken up by the observation and come up with a cover or misdirect him.

 

“I didn't watch you all four hours, Reyes. You think you’re hot shit or something?” Jack countered before quickly mentally slap himself.

 

“Oh? How did you know you wanted me to be your boyfriend if we hadn't met each other prior to that bus ride, Golden Boy?” Gabe had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face and Jack was mortified by walking himself right into a brick wall. Him and his big mouth strike again. “What? Am I made of boyfriend material or something?” Gabriel smiled as he lifted the fabric of his hoodie sleeve to scrutinize curiously.

 

Jack’s face was absolutely burning at this point and the knife might have been cutting at the meat a bit too forcefully at this point. He was making it too easy for Gabriel to get under his skin and tease him. “You talk a lot of shit for a guy who likes to take it up the ass.” Jack shot back.

 

Gabriel froze at that and Jack instantly regretted his word choice. His roommate turned around and slump down on the couch so not even Jack could see his head. “So, you saying that you didn't like seeing me like that? That you were just dirty talking out your ass to the point that the doctors had to gag you because you thought it was funny?” 

 

Jesus Christ, this guy was fucking sharp as a knife.

 

“I’m just- Okay, I liked it alright?” Jack admitted as he set his silverware down. “I thought you were incredibly sexy and my stupid mouth just ran crazy.”

 

He heard a soft chuckle come from the couch and Jack relaxed a bit.

 

“I’m glad. I was so scared, Jackie. I came two times but god it was the worst.” Gabriel admitted hesitantly. Jack wasn't relaxed anymore and got up from his seat to hurry over to the couch. Gabriel reacted by quickly sitting up with a confused expression on his face. “Wait. Jack, your food.”

 

Jack plopped his ass down on the couch next to Gabriel. “We have a microwave.” 

 

“That ruins everything about grilling it.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry I was late, Gabriel. You shouldn't have been alone for that.” Jack spoke sincerely apologetic to him.

 

“Christ, Jack. I’m over it.” Gabriel huffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

 

“You literally just told me you were scared a second ago!”

 

“I’m over it!” 

 

“No, you’re not, Gabriel.” Jack spoke after he took a deep breath to calm himself. “I want you to know that what happened yesterday won't happen again. You won't be left alone in a room with the doctors anymore without me guarding your six, alright?”

 

Gabriel looked at him skeptically, trying to peel back Jack’s body language and words to see if there were any nasty lies under them and Jack didn't blame him at all. He sighed after a minute and slumped back against the couch, pushing his hands inside his hoodie pocket.

 

“I didn't enjoy it at all, Jack. I felt used when they were just finger fucking me like they were doing me a solid after they collected their sample.”

 

“Out of curiosity, why did you tell me how many times you orgasmed when they propped me up next to you?” Jack asked after waiting for a minute to let Gabe say anything more on his mind before bringing up the pink elephant.

 

Gabriel looked at Jack with a frown on his face. “I wanted to see how you would react, to be honest. If you would be scared or intrigued by then you started talking dirty and suddenly it wasn't so bad anymore.” He admitted as he looked away in shame.

 

“But…! It was wrong!” Jack insisted, absolutely disgusted with himself. “I should have thought more about it then letting my dick override my reasoning!”

 

“Jack. I actually felt safe when you were next to me. The rest of the things I did were because you were into it and it turned me on, alright?” Gabriel spoke as he put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “I… I thought it was kinky, okay? I'm a bit fucked up.” His eyes glanced away for a moment before locking back on to Jack. “You don't know me but I was happy to know you wouldn't judge me, even if it was just in that moment.”

 

Jack was confused and conflicted with the whole conversation. A mess of guilt and shame making him want to regret talking dirty to Gabriel and confusing him in his moment of torment. He still couldn't get over that blissful smile of Gabriel's when he admitted how many orgasms he had and wondered where that came from. Gabe’s hand on his shoulder gave him a reassuring squeeze, pulling him out of his thoughts and back into the presence.

 

“I'm sorry for making you upset over all of this, Jack. I really did honestly enjoy it and watching-… Okay, maybe that’s too much, but listen; I won't come onto you or even make any assumptions since we both were drugged out of our minds. Does that make you feel better?” Gabriel asked him honestly.

 

It was reassuring but-

 

“I wouldn't mind.” His mouth sputtered out. Gabriel looked at him curiously and Jack felt his face heat up.

 

“Exactly, what wouldn't you mind?” Gabriel asked calmly, like someone asking ‘what you wanted from the grocery store’-casual.

 

“Taking it as it goes. Natural progression, I mean.” Jack realized that made even less sense and quickly followed up. “You and I. I want to see where this goes, if it goes. Does that make more sense?”

 

Gabriel’s face warmed up to that considerably and he patted Jack firmly on the shoulder. “That sounds like a plan, Jack. Thanks for hearing me out too, by the way.”

 

Jack sighed in relief and nodded his head as he looked at Gabriel with a smile. “That’s what partners are for. You got my six? I got you six.”

 

They shook on that but not in a stiff formal way but in a weird combination of hands slaps and knuckle presses that had them both laughing at how out of sync they both were. It didn't bother them one bit since they would eventually get it down someday.

 

\--

 

After normal military training resumed the next day, Jack wondered if he had done something incredibly right by being a blunt idiot when he met Gabriel because the guy was almost a completely different person in a group setting. ‘Resting bitch face’ aside, Gabriel was not the out-going social butterfly Jack thought him to be like when they were in their room and talking about their experience with the doctors. No. Gabriel Reyes, if you gave him the first wrong impression of yourself, put up enough walls between you and him that you would think he was a cold-hearted bastard. Jack had seen him talking to a few people in his group during water breaks, as odd a fact they all got them as frequently was curious, but other than that he did not go out of his way to talk to anyone who did not approach him.

 

It was strange to know he definitely wasn't a reserved person if you approached him, if Jack’s social blunder was any indication. But one of the guys from Gabe’s group came over and pulled Jack aside during one of the water breaks later in the afternoon proved him otherwise. Gabe worked hard but apparently it was causing the instructor to be that much harsher on the others in their group for not keeping up with him and he was asked politely to tell his ‘boyfriend’ to chill in the nicest way possible.

 

Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to Gabriel having a long drink from his bottle, skin gleaming with sweat, muscles showing on under his tight T-shirt, those workout shorts squeezing his ass so perfectly when he pinned people to the mat. 

 

“Nice.” Said Jack ‘dumbass’ Morrison to said to his hot roommate.

 

Gabriel raised a brow at Jack as he capped his water bottle slowly. “What?” He asked non-confrontational manner as he took a good look at Jack before it clicked. A smug grin lifted the corner of his lips and Jack was again putting his foot in his goddamn mouth. He leaned his shoulder against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and one foot casually over the other, accenting the curves of his body, especially his thighs. “Might need to adjust yourself in the bathroom, Jack. You’re putting on quite the displa-”

 

Jack bolted for the bathroom before Gabriel could even finish his sentence.

 

\--

 

“Kill me.” 

 

“No.” Gabriel said nonchalantly as Jack pressed his forehead over and over against the wall in their shared living space. Gabe was seated on the floor in his pants and hoodie, legs crossed with his back against the wall beside Jack as he read a book on a borrowed tablet. Jack was still in his training gear from earlier and punishing himself for getting a fucking boner and running into the instructor when he was darting to the bathroom. They had to have been doing this for the past ten minutes; Jack asking Gabe to kill him and Gabe saying ‘no’ casually as he read his book.

 

“One of the side effects of the serum is awkward boners, Jack. I'm pretty sure that’s why he chewed you out in the hall versus in front of everyone.” Gabriel spoke dismissively as he tapped a button to turn the page on his tablet. “I’m flattered that you find me so attractive, to be honest.” He smirked.

 

Jack groaned louder as he pushed his face into the wall again. “Shut up. Please.”

 

“You want me to wear looser pants and T-shirts if it will make it easier?” Gabriel asked as he glanced up at Jack curiously.

 

“Why does your wardrobe go from stupidly tight and revealing to loose hoodies and slacks anyways?”

 

“I wear whatever I feel comfortable. Sometimes I feel like putting in no effort and other times I flaunt it.” Gabriel answered plainly.

 

“Ah. Not trying to impress anyone in particular?” 

 

“Got a good reaction out of you, that’s for sure.” Gabriel grinned proudly up at Jack, making the other roll his eyes as he felt his cheeks heat up.

 

“Do you just enjoy tormenting me, Reyes?” Jack huffed as he narrowed his eyes at his roommate.

 

“Got to keep you interested, right?” Gabriel shrugged his shoulders.

 

Jack frowned and went back to asking Gabriel to kill him so they wouldn't talk anymore about that.

 

\--

 

Gabriel was a nervous wreck the morning of their second round of injections. He wasn't freaking out, per say, but Jack knew he was a bit on the edge more than usual. Gabriel busied himself by eating breakfast bit by bit, drinking milk only from a cup and carrying his bowl of cereal around. He spent an hour in his room before coming back out with his stuff to sit on the couch and Jack only knew this because he left his door open in case Gabe needed him. Instead he constantly moved in and out of rooms, nibbling here and there on his food like he was afraid he would throw up if he ate too much at once regardless of being fine.

 

Jack eventually turned off his music and got up from his bed to head out to the living space to sit down on the couch. He turned on the holotv and turned on some old Western movie remake to relax. Gabriel sat down next to him a few moments later and Jack pulled the blanket off the top of the couch to drape over both of their shoulders for comfort more so than warmth since they were in their sweats. Jack’s goal for today would be Gabriel and only him so there was no mistaking that Jack was certainly not lying about having Gabe’s six. 

 

After a good ten minutes into the movie, Gabe picked up his cereal bowl and started eating, not pecking away at the bowl like earlier but actually eating small handfuls at a time. Jack finally felt himself start to relax enough to actually focus on the movie and watch as the damsel pleaded to the gunman for help like they always do in westerns.

 

“I’d hit that.” Was the first sentence Jack heard out of Gabe’s mouth that day when a fine silver-haired gunslinger was approached by the group to join them to free a town from a group of outlaws. Jack grinned as he thought about his blonde father’s hair turning that shade when he grew older and that compelled him to reach up and run a hand through his short hair.

 

“Probably was blond when he was younger.” Jack added. “You got a type, Gabe?” He snickered as he playfully elbowed his roommate.

 

Gabriel snorted a laugh painfully. “Goddamn it, Jack, a cheerio went up my nose, you ass!”

 

It took a few well coordinated hacks to get the stray cheerio back down the right pipe but they were both in good spirits as they continued to watch the movie.

 

\--

 

The walk down the hall to the med ward wasn't the worst in could be. Gabe hovered close to Jack but he seemed alright, all things considering. What was bad though? After they were both measured and weighed then strapped down for shots, the doctors didn't have that huge dispenser of lube out. Gabriel was visibly tense as they gave shot after shot and the secondary set of doctors never showed up. 

 

Heat was pooling in Jack’s body a lot faster this time but he was more concerned about Gabriel then anything else in that moment. “Look at me, Gabe. No, actually turn your head. Don't look at the doctors.” Jack spoke softly to Gabe as he turned his heat and looked at him, discomfort in his eyes and cheeks fully flushed. “That’s good. You’re doing good, Gabe. You can talk to me.”

 

Gabe swallowed hard before speaking. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you’re uncomfortable.”

 

Jack chuckled with a shaky breath at that. “We’re both uncomfortable, Gabe. I’m not going to judge you because of what the side effects make us feel.”

 

“We’re halfway through our injections and there’s… No assistance. Jack, they actually think we’re together and we’re going to… Work this out on our own later.” Gabriel tried to keep it together as he spoke, occasionally nipping hard on his lower lip in a way that went straight to Jack’s cock.

 

Fuck the whole facility for making him wear a jockstrap and for also thinking he was sleeping with Gabriel just because they didn't bother to correct anyone because it was so stupid.

 

“I want you bad, Jackie.” Gabriel whimpered soft and desperately. “My mouth is saying stupid shit and I'm sorry.”

 

“It’s just the drugs talking, Gabe. I won't think less of you.” Jack spoke. The first part more to himself than to Gabe. “We’ll be fine. I promise.”

 

There were less injections in this round than before and soon, Jack and Gabe were told to dress back up. They were given another white ‘goody’ bag with condoms and the like inside before being kicked out into the hallway, bodies aching in more than one way. 

 

\--

 

It was bad when Jack got into his room that coming twice with his hand didn't seem to help subside his desire for Gabriel like he thought it would. Gabe was making it easy by being a loud motherfucker and whimpering his name as he did god-knows-what to his own body. Jack eventually said ‘fuck it’ and stomped out of his room, naked, and very much so erect as he knocked on Gabriel’s door.

 

“Gabe. Can I- I mean-!” Jack felt like a dumbfuck standing in front of Gabriel’s door and having not a single clue as to how to politely ask if he could go in and fuck him crazy. Not like you see many TV shows about the topic either so he was kind of shit up a creek at the moment.

 

Now he was having second thoughts through his haze until Gabriel all but ripped the door off its hinges before he could think of saying ‘nevermind’. 

 

“Please.” Gabriel breathed heavily and Jack followed him inside.

 

\--

 

Jack was right when he assumed that Gabe would love to lay out on his lap with his fingers scissoring his asshole gently. Gabriel trembled hard with every teasing movement Jack made with his two fingers inside of him and pressed his face into his pillow as he muffled his lewd moan. 

 

“Must have been hard just fucking your hand when you wanted me to play with your ass, Gabe.” Jack purred, using his freehand to smack Gabe’s ass cheeks, one after the other as Gabe tried to fuck himself on Jack’s fingers.

 

“Jack, please…! Don't be a dick!” He huffed before Jack firmly smacked one of his ass cheeks and pulled his fingers out, leaving Gabe a whimpering mess as Jack kept his lubricated digits hovering right outside of his asshole. Gabe struggled for purchase on Jack’s lap, wanting so badly for his fingers to slip back inside of him as he practically begged Jack for relief.

 

“Don't you want my cock rather than my hand, Gabe?” Jack chuckled mischievously and Gabriel looked at him like a man out in the desert looks at a glass of water.

 

Jack slides his legs out from under Gabriel and grabs the white bag to pull out a condom along with a packet of lube. He makes short work of slipping on the condom and stroking his wrapped cock with the lubricant as Gabe grows restless on the bed, muscles aching to be touched, sweat glinting off them like a model from one of Jack’s favorite dirty magazines. Jack was so ready to go, consequences be damned.

 

He pushed his tip into Gabe’s asshole, drawing out a heated moan from Gabriel as he pulled the sheets under him and rocked back against Jack. Jack sucked in a breath between his teeth sharply as he felt the tightest and Gabriel’s shameless behavior on full display. He grabbed Gabriel’s waist and pulled him back towards him, keeping his own his still as Gabe took him in to the hilt.

 

“God, you’re so good, Gabe…” Jack breathed, keeping Gabriel’s locked in place regardless of how much he protested and shuddered. He brought a hand off of Gabe’s waist and reached down to stroke his hair, enjoying the feel of him relaxing considerably under the touch. “I got you, Gabe. Tell me what feels good, alright?”

 

“Jack…” Gabriel panted pleadingly back at his partner. “Come on...!”

 

Jack bucked his hips forward and drew an erotic whimper of Gabriel’s throat. Not wanting to wait anymore for to tease Gabriel when he was a throbbing mess himself, Jack started thrust slowly into Gabriel and enjoying the tight feeling of his ass around his cock.

 

“Nngh..! Holy shit, Jack, come on!” Gabriel shoved himself back hard on Jack’s cock, setting the pacing a lot rougher than Jack was used to, from the bottom. Drawing a sputtering gasp from Jack as he dug his hand into Gabriel’s hair to grip it firmly and dig his nails into Gabriel’s hips as Gabriel rode him hard.

 

It was so good being used like this by someone else, letting Gabe fuck himself senselessly while Jack forced himself to just watch. “Talk to me, Gabe!” Jack’s voice cracked as he pulled firmly on Gabe’s short hair, drawing a groan from Gabe’s lips.

 

“Fuck. Me. Jack. Morrison!” Gabriel growled, almost as badly as when he actually gets angry, and that was just angry enough to push Jack over the edge and orgasm.

 

“Gabe! Oh…! Nngh!” Jack groaned with every thrust of his hip to chase that high very much aware of Gabriel spasming under him from his own orgasm and removed his hand from Gabe’s hair to pump his cock.

 

“Oh sh- NGHH…! PLEASE!” Gabriel pleaded as Jack overstimulated him, quickly building them both up to a second orgasm due to the side effect of the serums. “PLEASE, JACK!”

 

Jack got as mean as Gabriel requested him to be during their long session. Stopping and starting again when they had a moment’s respite to collect themselves before further staining Gabriel’s bed sheets. He went through three condoms but the time they were all done, not wanting to take chances on a tear happening for either of them, before they laid face to face on the bed, absolutely spent. It must have been the post-sex haze that pushed Jack’s lips into Gabriel’s and Gabriel merely responding to the drug’s influence as he kissed him back.

 

It was nice. Really nice. Especially when Gabriel brought his trembling hand up to stoke through Jack’s sweaty hair. Jack hummed approvingly and draped a hand over Gabe’s waist as Gabriel pulled the unsoiled covers over them for warmth. He was honestly surprised the guy could even move because kissing him too enough strength out of him as it was. Maybe Gabriel had better stamina or something even though Jack could beat the other man at the mile with bricks tied to his ankles.  
\--

 

It was just a bad idea to SLEEP in the same bed because Jack tripped over Gabriel’s slumbering body and the man yelled bloody murder loud enough to wake up the whole compound. Jack vomited all over the floor with the sheets tangled around his ankle, his leg practically tied to the bed as Gabriel shot up and ran to the bathroom to puke out his stomach. Jack couldn’t feel anything that didn’t hurt like shit and the plunge to the floor didn’t help with his nausea as he threw up again.

 

\--

 

Jack woke up again in his own room but with Gabriel snoozing next to him, his bed was pulled away from the wall and an IV drip was attached to his hand. He was annoyed. Either the doctors put Gabriel into the bed because they thought they were a ‘couple’ or Gabriel climb in himself. Jack wasn’t quite sure how he felt about this situation. It wasn’t like Gabriel was clinging to him or anything obnoxious like that, merely resting on his side and pointed away but still felt anxious about the whole thing.

 

\--

 

Jack came close to working out his feelings and what exactly they were but it came too late. Far too late. They had settled into an awkward friends-with-benefits and never had the time to stop and really talk about what they both wanted. The destruction of Overwatch was it for the both of them literally a dead end and it left Gabriel bitter as he walked the Earth as Reaper. He should have said something back in SEP to Jack, told him he wanted to be more than partners in the sense that Jack assumed the word meant, and made it more clear. The Omnic Crisis and everything else that happened afterwards was just a confident way for them both to put off talking about what they were. Jack taking Overwatch and regulating him to managing Blackwatch made them both stop talking completely. 

 

Reaper was alone and had been that way for ten years now. Filled with regret and heartache for losing the one person he loved talking to at one point of his life. He dedicated his ‘afterlife’ to chasing the ghosts that brought down Overwatch and ripped him away from Jack Morrison, even though he was doing that just fine by himself anyways. It gave him a calling, a grounding to the world that disposed him as a traitor and a way to forgiveness for failing everyone important to him.

 

Soldier 76 laid on the ground, clutching his bleeding wound in his side as Reaper lowered his gun in amusement. The man was a persistent pain in the ass for his revenge plan, figuring out his attack routes and even compromising the few contacts he trusted just to spite him. Reaper just wished he would get the hint already.

 

“How many more holes do I have to put in you to make you reconsider stalking me?” He asked as he placed his shotguns back into his holsters in his coat.

 

“We need to talk, Gabriel!” Soldier 76 pleaded up to him weakly, all out of fight for the moment until he gets his second wind.

 

“It wouldn't do us any good, Jack. You know that.” Reaper arms crossed over his chest and he stared down at the man he onced and still loves one-sidedly. 

 

He remembered the first time they reunited, when they both realized who the other was, and how bloody those wounds ran as they both ripped them open. Jack was a brave and even more reckless asshole then he ever been before when stalking him whenever someone fed him information about his whereabouts. Gabriel killed MANY people to try to keep Jack out of his business for two years but the man just wouldn’t quit him. 

 

How many times had Gabriel tore him down with his powers and spat everything back in Jack’s face? How many times did he shatter his visor under his boot just so Jack would have to take a few months to rob banks to buy a new one? Why was he so dead set on getting him to talk when it was far too late to even try to reconcile what they honestly never had? Jack would always shoot him and they would fight until Gabriel came right out on top of him like he always did, even back in SEP.

 

“Why should I even stay here when you sent me away all those times in Overwatch, Jack? Ever thought that I don’t want you anymore? That you’re just chase what you THINK I was rather then ever really wanting me?” Gabriel took off his mask and hooked it onto his belt as he narrowed his red eyes down at Jack in mild annoyance. He was so tired of trying to beat the whole thing into Jack’s thick skull. He was so tired of Jack. “I’m tired of you wanting me, Jack. You had fucking twenty years to say something but you didn’t.”

 

“I was a coward, Gabriel! I didn’t know what I wanted! I was scared of getting hurt, that your interest in me was just a joke.” Jack sobbed, still clutching his wound even as the serum was likely about to patch it right back up. 

 

Gabriel rolled his red eyes at that. “Jack. Twenty years. When did I ever not tell you the truth about how I felt? When did I ever not say that I would wait for you?” Gabriel laughed pathetically at himself. “Twenty years I waited. God.”

 

“I fucked up hard, Gabriel!”

 

“So did I.” He agreed calmly.

 

Jack staggered to his feet, using the wall behind him to hold him up as he pulled his visor off to Gabriel could see him too. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Gabe! Stop talking like that!” He yelled.

 

“Jack. Come on. Blackwatch became my pet project after I got over the promotion and some of those accusations were true, even if they were ‘done for the greater good’. Stop being a fucking baby about this.” Gabriel was emotionally drained and had been since their last clash two weeks prior. He only shot Jack so they could get to this part sooner than later. 

 

“I’m talking about US, Gabriel! Not Overwatch or Blackwatch!”

 

“Okay.” Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. “So what? You have regrets? I do too but you hunting me down this tenaciously isn’t going to make you feel any better about how we fucked up.”

 

“Says the man hunting down Overwatch agents!” Jack spat. “You talk about being over it but you’re ANYTHING but done, Gabriel!”

 

“Let me kill the backstabbers in peace, Jack. We’ve danced this dance numerous times before and it’s getting old.” He huffed in annoyance. 

 

“Then what?! What’s your fucking end-game here, Gabe?!” Jack pleaded with tear rolling painfully down from his eyes. “I just want to know, alright?! Will this really help you?! WHY do you want revenge!? I’ll stop following you if you just fucking answer me for once, Gabe!”

 

“Simple.” Gabriel answered. “I want revenge for Jack Morrison.”

 

Jack just looked at Gabriel incredulously, trying to read between the lines because he fucking WAS alive and standing in front of him.

 

Gabriel smiled solemnly at that, unable to look at Jack as the other man tried to get a read on him.

 

Pathetic, yes, but what else does Gabriel have? What else had he been doing for years as Reaper if not to get revenge for everyone who died in the explosion, both him and Jack? He had to keep going but he wasn’t going to start lying to Jack, even as his enemy. There was no happy ending for Gabriel in Zurich and there still won’t be one for Reaper as he doles out justice the only way he knew how at this point.

 

“What if I don’t want you to continue this path?” Jack asked quietly, standing up right as the graze he received from his shotgun earlier had healed enough that he no longer had to slouch against the brick wall.

 

“It doesn’t matter what you want, Jack. Twenty years, remember?”

 

Jack’s gloves creaked as he balled his hands into fists by his side feeling frustrated by Gabriel’s casual approach to this sensitive topic but eventually relaxed them. He looked up at Gabriel with those blue eyes that seemed to always remind him of better times back when they were too sick to move after their sex haze in SEP and just slept together in each other’s arms. Gabriel never stayed in Jack’s tent after they had sex during and after the Omnic Crisis since they were too worried about appearances and morale; The same thing happened in Overwatch too. It was just sex and both of them too afraid to kiss or imply that they might have been more to one another than they thought.

 

“Is this it then? You get your revenge or die trying? For a coward who wouldn’t tell you he loved you?” Jack choked. “Why is it too late when we’re right here, Gabe?! I love you and I always did from fucking day one!”

 

“I loved you too but you never bridged that gap between us. Our jobs were important, yes, but I thought you would at least have the decency to be honest with me for as long as I was honest with you, Jack.” Gabriel spoke casually as he took slow steps toward Jack. “For so long I was always reassuring myself that you felt something. That you HAD to have some feelings for me all these years. How many times did I reassure you that I wouldn’t rush you or come onto you in a way you did not want?” He came to a halt right in front of Jack and stared at him with tired, red, eyes. “Was I never good enough for you? Was it the way I talked or the color of my skin? I had so many doubts, Jack, but you wouldn't let me talk about them.” Gabriel sighed remorsefully before looking back at Jack. “I wasted so much of my life on you, and now, when all of your responsibilities and fancy speeches are ripped out of your hands, you literally come crying to me to tell me you love me now? So brave, Jack Morrison, so brave of you.”

 

A slap echoed in the dusty warehouse and Jack brought a hand to his bleeding cheek, four shallow cuts grazed across but that damage was so much deeper than anyone of Gabriel’s shotguns could inflict on the soldier.

 

“If you ever follow me again, Jack Morrison, I will redirect my anger right back at you instead of the people that deserve it. Understand?” Gabriel spoke coldly, sending a shiver down Jack’s spine. This wasn’t one of Reaper’s threats, this was GABRIEL’S, and that alone was enough to freeze him in place and solidify how serious it was. He would kill him and with the deadly cold indifference Jack knew him capable of carrying out.

 

It was over.

 

Jack Morrison was only able to move after he was sure Gabriel was gone and Gabriel was only able to leave once he knew Jack had finally truly moved on from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
